Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~
Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ (Hello! Project 研修生発表会2018 ～春の公開実力診断テスト～; Hello! Project Trainee Recital 2018 ~Spring Public Ability Diagnosis Test~) was a Hello Pro Kenshuusei event which was held on May 6, 2018. It was the sixth public on-stage test of the trainees' abilities. Setlist #HELLO TO YOU #MC #Solo Performance Test ##Aishite Aishite Ato Ippun - Okamura Minami ##Mijuku Hanjuku Torotoro - Kodama Sakiko ##Golden Chinatown - Nishida Shiori ##Munasawagi Scarlet - Inoue Hikaru ##"Ai wa Itsumo Itsumo" - Horie Kizuki ##Watashi no Nanni mo Wakacchanai - Ishiguri Kanami ##Hatsukoi Cider - Eguchi Saya ##KEEP ON Joshou Shikou!! - Kudo Yume ##Fiesta! Fiesta! - Shimakura Rika ##Silver no Udedokei - Maeda Kokoro ##Happiness ~Koufuku Kangei!~ - Hashisako Rin ##Kiiroi Osora de BOOM BOOM BOOM - Noguchi Kurumi ##Aitai Aitai Aitai na - Doi Rena ##Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! - Kanemitsu Ruru ##Arashi wo Okosunda Exciting Fight! - Yamazaki Yuhane ##Wonderful World (English Ver.) - Yamazaki Mei ##Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! - Nakayama Natsume ##Kiss me Aishiteru - Kawano Minori ##LOVE Namida Iro - Shutto Anna ##Fantasy ga Hajimaru - Hibi Marina ##Shunrenka - Matsubara Yuriya ##Watashi, Choito Kawaii Urabanchou - Kanatsu Mizuki ##Moonlight night ~Tsukiyo no Ban da yo~ - Oota Haruka ##FIRST KISS - Matsunaga Riai ##Tachiagirl - Tamenaga Shion ##MI DA RA Matenrou - Ono Kotomi ##Daisuki Dakara Zettai ni Yurusanai - Yamada Ichigo ##Love take it all - Sato Hikari ##Inshouha Renoir no You ni - Yonemura Kirara ##Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke - Kubota Nanami #Ren'ai Sentai Shitsu Ranger - Ichioka Reina, Takase Kurumi, Kiyono Momohime #Uruwashi no Camellia - Tsubaki Factory #I Need You ~Yozora no Kanransha~ - Tsubaki Factory #Ice day Party - Inaba Manaka, Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido #Hankouki! - Inaba Manaka, Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido #MC #Crying - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #Tadashii Seishun tte Nan Darou - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #Isshakudama de Buppanase! #Ten Made Nobore! #Kanojo ni Naritai!!! Results ;Public Vote *Winner: Shimakura Rika (324 Votes)"「Hello! Project 研修生発表会2018 ～春の公開実力診断テスト～」結果発表" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-05-06. ;Judge's Awards *Singing Award: Yamazaki Mei (209 Votes) *Dancing Award: Maeda Kokoro (195 Votes) *Character Award: Nishida Shiori (174 Votes) *Guest Judge Award: Ishiguri Kanami (160 Votes) Featured Members *MCs: ** **Araken *Assistant MC: Inaba Manaka *Judges: **Makoto ** **Mitsubachi Maki **Ueno Mariko **Shimizu Saki **Nakajima Saki ;Tested Members *Hello Pro Kenshuusei **22nd Gen: Horie Kizuki **24th Gen: Maeda Kokoro, Kanatsu Mizuki **25th Gen: Noguchi Kurumi, Ono Kotomi, Kodama Sakiko, Yonemura Kirara **26th Gen: Yamazaki Yuhane, Nishida Shiori, Hashisako Rin **27th Gen: Shimakura Rika, Hibi Marina, Eguchi Saya, Doi Rena, Okamura Minami, Matsunaga Riai, Yamada Ichigo, Nakayama Natsume **28th Gen: Tamenaga Shion, Kubota Nanami, Shutto Anna, Kanemitsu Ruru, Matsubara Yuriya *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido **Oota Haruka **Sato Hikari **Ishiguri Kanami **Kawano Minori **Kudo Yume **Yamazaki Mei ;Guests *Tsubaki Factory **Yamagishi Riko **Ogata Risa **Niinuma Kisora **Tanimoto Ami **Kishimoto Yumeno **Asakura Kiki **Ono Mizuho **Onoda Saori **Akiyama Mao *Ichioka Reina *Takase Kurumi *Kiyono Momohime Absentees *Inoue Hikaru was to perform "Munasawagi Scarlet" as #4, but could not participate in the event due to poor health.https://twitter.com/ODYSTAFF/status/992932200713629696 Concert Schedule Trivia *When Mitsubachi asked Matsubara Yuriya why she chose to sing "Shunrenka", she responded that it was simple.https://twitter.com/enocage/status/993048136292515840 *Yonemura Kirara chose an outfit that countered the mature image of "Inshouha Renoir no You ni".https://twitter.com/wakababb/status/993044209270538240 *Shimizu Saki wanted to see Inoue Hikaru's performance, who couldn't be at the event due to health reasons.https://twitter.com/tozamasan/status/993046704965353477 *Inaba Manaka was happy that two Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido members won awards.https://twitter.com/chantake20/status/993068633491296257 *Taisei was impressed with Yamazaki Mei's performance, and commented that he thinks she could be added to Juice=Juice if they had an opening.https://twitter.com/chantake20/status/993071098349502467 *Yamazaki Mei became emotional when she won her award, and jokingly said she was worried that her "heavy award" would cause her plane home to crash.https://twitter.com/chantake20/status/993066534984597504 *Nishida Shiori didn't think she'd win an award, but it has motivated her to work harder from now on.https://twitter.com/chantake20/status/993064815412178945 *In May 2018, it was announced that all three members of Hello Pro Kenshuusei that won an award had been selected to debut in two new groups the following June, alongside several others. Shimakura Rika and Nishida Shiori in the New "Performance Group" Unit and Maeda Kokoro in the New "Small Theater Troupe" Unit. Gallery Ff92d220.jpg|Shimakura Rika Videos Hello! Project 研修生発表会2018 ～春の公開実力診断テスト～|Lottery to decide testing order References External Links *Event Page: Hello! Project, UP-FC *Goods Category:2018 Concerts Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts Category:22nd Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:24th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:25th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:26th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:27th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:28th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Concerts In Category:Tsubaki Factory Concerts In Category:Inaba Manaka Concerts In Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Tests